


Under my skin

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bamf!Illya, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Selkies, bamf!gaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya opened the folder with Napoleon's name on it. There were details and more details about seals and how they behaved. There were description of seal’s furs and how to take them. There were maps indicating where the seals were last seem and, of course, there were description on how to capture them.</p><p>The descriptions were not talking about seals. They were talking about selkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin

Illya did not trust Napoleon at all. The American had no shame about stealing whatever he found beautiful, even when they were on a mission. Added that to that silver tongue of his, he could get whatever he wanted. Napoleon would not apologize for the way he behaved and Illya just could not accept that.  
  
However, Illya could not deny that even with all his flaws, Napoleon was a good company. Napoleon knew how to have fun. He had good taste in food and drinks and he knew all the good spots in almost all the cities they would visit. It was disconcerting to have two extremes in the same person.  
  
“Have some fun, Peril. Come on, you know I’m not going to tell anyone that you can actually smile and mean it.” Napoleon would say with his unnerving smirk. If he could help it, Napoleon would probably keep the smirk every hour of the day.  
  
Illya supposed that when you enjoyed life as much as Napoleon seemed to, he would keep smiling as well. Except that Illya knew Napoleon was not the carefree he so wanted to be. Napoleon had dark moods just like Illya. He would lock himself in his room of the hotel of the week and stay there for at least a whole day. Illya figured out pretty quickly that Napoleon would only do that after he had made sure the mission was complete.  
  
___***___  
  
In one of those dark mood days, Illya confided his observations to Gaby . Gaby listened very closely and told Illya that as long it did not compromise the mission, then Illya should leave Napoleon alone. After all, Napoleon did not intrude in any of Illya’s personal problems.  
  
Gaby was pragmatic. If she had a problem, she came forward and presented it to the person that she knew could solve it. She, as their handler in training, expected the same kind of behavior from them. Illya knew Napoleon was not going to do that. He, himself, would not do that. He sighed and told this do Gaby.  
  
“Let him be, Illya.” She had said in a contained voice “I think he knows what he can take”  
  
And so, Illya let go.   
  
___***___  
  
If he could help it, Napoleon would not go anywhere near the sea. At first, Illya had thought it had something to do with the time Napoleon fell out of the boat, but the American was quick to correct it.   
  
“I just don’t like the vastness of the ocean.” Napoleon had said with a shrug when Illya asked “I don’t like what I can’t control”  
  
Illya could relate.  
  
___***___  
  
Once, in Scotland, Illya and Napoleon found themselves in a fur shop. They had all kinds of fur and Illya was fascinated. Napoleon, though, became quite restless. He walked the whole perimeter of the shop twice, he scanned the cash machine, he took a tour through all the shelves and finally, he made a sardonic remark to the owner.  
  
Illya, them asked him to wait outside while he talked to the employees and tried to figure out if they had heard or seen anything that might actually resemble an atomic bomb. For an instance, Napoleon had looked at him with rage on his eyes. But on a blink, the rage had been replaced again for the sardonic smile.  
  
When Illya came out of the shop, Napoleon was sat on a rock, looking at the horizon with a distant expression. He took one look at Illya and said:   
  
“Please, tell me they heard anything that made visiting this godforsaken place worthwhile.”  
  
Illya nodded.   
  
“There is some suspicious activity a few miles from now. A lot of trucks and a lot of noise are coming from there.”  
  
“Finally!” Napoleon exclaimed and got up “Time to do some spy work.”   
  
After they found the possible atomic bomb, and after they de-mantle it and send everyone to prison, Illya could still not figure out what had set Napoleon off.   
  
___***___  
  
  
They were in Greece, in one of the many islands in there. Illya was already waiting for the complains to start. When Napoleon did not like something he would make sure no one else liked it as well. And Napoleon hated the ocean.  
  
To try and make things a little bit better, Illya asked Gaby to put him in the room with the balcony towards the see. Napoleon got the one that faced the streets. Illya figured it was the least he could do. It did not help Napoleon’s mood. Throughout the whole mission, Napoleon was more obnoxious than ever. Illya actually thought of abandoning him in there.  
  
But as soon as they found themselves out of the island, Napoleon got back to his normal self.  
  
___***___  
  
Finally, when they were in Argentina, again following the Vinciguera web, Illya had one of his episodes. They were supposed to figure out who was the new gold trafficker but instead, they got tangled in a mind game with the government. Illya’s anger got the better of him.  
  
Napoleon immediately took Illya aside. He made Illya sit in a public square, at the bottom of a tree. With his broad hands, he covered Illyas eyes and made him recite everything that his body was doing. At first Illya was too furious to do it, but Napoleon was using his silk voice and Illya could not help but obey him. He told hids partner everything he could notice about his body and he kept talking until all the anger left him. When he was calm again, Napolleon let him go.  
  
With astounded eyes, Illya looked at Napoleon, searching for answers. Napolleon shrugged.  
  
“I know a thing or two about being really frustrated and so angry that you do not even think. I figured I could try the same technique I employed on myself” Napoleon had said as with daring Illya to say anything.  
  
Illya nodded in understanding.  
  
___***___  
  
As soon as Illya was back at his hotel room, he called Gaby. This time he did not allow her to misdirect him. He wanted answers.  
  
“I do not have them, Illya.” Gaby has answered in a frustrated voice. “I have been trying to find those since I became your handler. Napoleon’s file is more protected them the whole CIA archive. It makes no sense.”  
  
Illya figured he would have to take the matters into his own hands.

 

 ___***___  
  
  
Illya figured he would start by searching UNCLE’s archives. If there was anything in there that would explain Napoleon Solo, he would find.   
  
On the first opportunity both of them had for some free days, Illya flew back to New York and invaded UNCLE's head quarters. It took him a whole week and almost all the of his free time but the combed through all the files. What he found in there he already knew: Napoleon was brilliant, clever, an incredibly good spy and an even better CIA agent.  
  
He read and read and started figuring out the problem was where there was not information at all. The only explanation for the CIA to arrest Napoleon was the infamous sentence “it was only by luck.” No where in all the pages and pages of Napoleon’s file was mentioned how actually CIA had caught him. Illya read all the files three times, copied the important parts and them put everything back where it was supposed to be.  
  
He got in touch with Gaby and they met in a unremarkable café two neighborhoods away form UNCLE’s head quarters.There, he relied all the information to her.  
  
“The CIA did something they do not want anyone to know”  
  
Illya nodded. The took out of his own notes and passed to Gaby.   
  
“It also says in there that the CIA had lend Napoleon. They can take him back whenever they want.” Illya said furious. Napoleon had became very dear to him and seeing his partner being treated as just a weapon did not sit well with him. “In my contract, it says I'm fully part of UNCLE. If the KGB wants me back, they will have to go through Waverly.”  
  
Gaby nodded.  
  
“Hummm. Let me figure out how Napoleon got caught.” She ordered. “You did more than enough. I can handle it from my side without calling too much attention.”  
  
She had grown so much on the months she had been their handler that Illya did not even think about questioning her.  
  
He nodded and both of them left on different directions.  
  
___***___  
  
While Gaby did her magic, Illya and Napoleon went back to their missions. Illya was becoming a master in reading Napoleon’s subtle face changes. He now knew how to differentiate when Napoleon was actually enjoying himself from when he was faking. He was able to distinguish when Napoleon was acting like a brat just to piss him off and when he was really upset.  
  
He also found himself trusting his partner. Once you get to really know someone, nothing they say or do is a surprise. Illya was familiar with Napoleon with all his flaws and mannerism. The reverse was the same. Napoleon was becoming a master in Illya-speak. For some reason, this fact made Illya really happy. He had never had someone to rely on.  
  
___***___  
  
  
It took Gaby two months, but she finally made it.  
  
Illya got a phone call stating that he should be in a restaurant two blocks from the hotel they were in at eight that night. When he arrived at the entrance, a boy got closer to him and told him, he should go take a look at the beautiful concert of the other side of the street; the actors were amazing. On the production entrance of the concert, Illya found Gaby.  
  
He took one look at her and realized it could not be good news. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hands were shaking a little. His first instinct was to get her close to him. She resisted.  
  
“You will never believe me anyway.” She said shaking her head. From inside her jacket, she took out a folder. “This is what was missing from Napoleon’s file.” She gave it to him. “Read it and figure out what to do”   
  
She left him on the street with a not particularly menace looking file. Illya dreaded opening it anyway.  
  
___***___  
  
  
Illya opened the folder on his bedroom, after he had made sure Napoleon had left to find someone he could spend the night with. There were details and more details about seals and how they behaved. There were description of seal’s furs and how to take them. There were maps indicating where the seals were last seem and, of course, there were description on how to capture them.  
  
___***___  
  
The descriptions were not talking about seals. They were talking about selkies.  
  
___***___  
  
According to the file Illya had in his hands, Napoleon was captured exactly as the tale went: by mistake. There were a CIA agent walking nearby the seashore when he saw a seal’s fur. He got closer and touched it. The fur was like silk, almost liquid. The agent turned around and found himself facing the most handsome man he had ever seem.  
  
The man had asked the agent to give him the fur. The agent, had denied; it was his. He had found it and if the man wanted one, he should go look for it. The man, them, very patiently explained that the fur was his and that the agent was for all intents and purposes, robing him.  
  
The agent ignored the man and went back to the agency with his new treasure. It was a sock to everyone that the man had followed him. The man kept asking for the fur and the more the agent denied, the more agitated the man became.  
  
The CIA made some researches and came back with the possible explanation: selkie. Napoleon Solo was a selkie that enjoyed living among the humans. He was in the army and afterwards became a thief. No one had ever been able to catch him because one one thought to look for a seal.  
  
They made Napoleon undertake all kind of researches; they took his blood, his hair, his nails. They put him on a water tank for days and days and watched him became agitated and disoriented when he would not be able to turn back into a seal. They watched him cry and cry for his fur back and finally resign himself for a life of slavery at the CIA. The CIA had no intention of letting him go after 15 years.

 

___***___  
  
Once the call connected Illya said:  
  
“I’m getting his fur back. I don’t care what it takes. It's his and he should have it”  
  
“Good” Gaby replied with iron on her voice. And them both started planning  
  
___***___  
  
Meanwhile, Illya was facing another issue he had never thought was going to be a problem. Napoleon Solo had changed from enemy to acquaintance to friend, to best friend and finally to unrequited love.  
  
Illya could track the changes in their relationship, he could explain why Napoleon had became so important to him. The fact was, Napoleon and Illya spent so much time together that relying in one another had become an necessity. Having fun on each other’s company was some thing else all together.  
  
They didn’t have to spend their free time together. They chose to to do that even so. They shouldn’t have the same sense of humor, but once you went past all the facade, their humor was pretty much identical; very cynical and very sardonic. They also shouldn't enjoy driving Gaby nuts, but they did.  
  
Relly, Illya knew since the moment Napoleon became a friend that he was in trouble. Napoleon was just too magnetic; he would attract all kinds of gazes.  
  
“Take a picture, Peril. It will last longer.” Napoleon would say when he would catch Illya staring. Napoleon had no shame. He knew he was handsome and he had no problem in having people look at him.  
  
“I don’t want to scare anyone with it.” Illya would reply back because this is what was expected of him and Napoleon would smile is genuine happy smile.  
  
Illya would think _Oh, god, I think I might be falling for you_ and not say anything.  
  
___***___  
  
It took Illya three months to figure out where the CIA was keeping Napoleon’s fur. During this month, Illya took special notice of all the odd mannerism Napoleon had. He would never even look at the sea. He did not acknowledge any king of animal restriction. He would always answer right away when Sanders called. He would look at Illya as if trying to solve a great mystery but only when he thought Illya was not looking.  
  
Illya would ignore the last bit of information. Nothing useful could came from that. Once Illya gave Napoleon’s fur back to him, he knew Napoleon would leave. Illya would give him his fur anyway.  
  
___***___  
  
There were a heated discussion between Gaby and Illya that almost made both of them come to blows. Gaby wanted to tell Waverly. Illya thought there were no way Waverly did not know about Napoleon’s condition.  
  
The discussion ended with Illya, as it had became his habit, following whatever Gaby decided. He trusted her.  
  
___***___  
  
Five months after they had found out about Napoleon, Illya and Gaby waited until Waverly called Napoleon to his office on UNCLE’s head quarters and got to work. If everything went according to the plan, they would have twelve hours before Napoleon realized they were missing. It was the opportunity Gaby and Illya awaited. They were going to steal Napoleon’s fur back.  
  
They made it in eleven hours.

 

___***___  
  
The fur was silky, soft to the touch and very addictive. Illya could understand the urge to keep it to oneself. Gaby took one look at him and took the fur from his hands.  
  
“Do not even think about it.” She said in her handler voice. Illya was brutally reminded that Gaby also loved Napolleon fiercely and would not tolerate anyone hurting him. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
“I would never.” Illya said. “I can see why someone would want to keep it, but it belongs to the cowboy.” He looked down and sighed “But I do wish he would not leave us after”  
  
Gaby put her hand on Illya's arm. Her gaze was sympathetic but hard.  
  
“It is his choice, tovarish.” She told him in a soft voice. “If he wants to leave, we will make it happen for him.”  
  
___***___  
  
When they got back to their safe house in New York, Napoleon was waiting for them. Illya saw him, all blazing eyes and hard muscles and figured something was not right.  
  
“What did you do?” Napoleon asked as soon as both his partners were inside the house.  
  
Illya, with the fur on a bag on his hands turned back to Gaby frowning.  
  
“What do you mean ‘what did we do’? You were the one that was called to Waverly’s office.” Gaby replied on the same tone.  
  
Napoleon gave them a impatient look.   
  
“Waverly wanted me to steal a set of plans from Her very own’s Majesty guard.” Napoleon said dismissively. “He told me he need the plans in less than twelve hours, which was a joke, as I was able to do it in four.” He took a look at both Illya and Gaby “And then, I get back home and neither my partner nor my handler are here. I got back to UNCLE’s and no one knows about your whereabouts. Waverly orders me to wait your return because he is sure you are both safe. And then, after six hours without any contact, I got a call from CIA requesting my immediate return.” Napoleon finished, his eyes are still inhumanly bright and his voice was made of steel “So, I ask again. What did you do?”  
  
Illya started opening the bag. Gaby did not let him.  
  
“You are right, we did something.” Gaby says trying to placate Napoleon. “But you have to calm down, Napoleon, let us explain-”  
  
“Explain?!? They want me back, Gaby!! They want me there tomorrow, they bypassed Waverly and got in touch with me directly!” Napoleon breathing was rapid he opened and closed his hands a few times. “I knew this was to good too be true, I just knew it, god damn it!.”   
  
Illya couldn’t help it, he took the fur out and showed it to Napoleon, who gaped at him.  
  
“And that was what we were doing” Gaby said tiredly.  
  
Napoleon’s eyes kept switching between Illya, Gaby and the fur. His mouth opened and closed a few times.   
  
“Please say something.” Illya said.  
  
“Wha-yo-how?” Napoleon managed. Surprisingly, he did not reach for the fur.  
  
“I invaded UNCLE’s archives and Gaby hacked into the CIA.” Illya answered back “This is what we were doing for the last hours.”  
  
Napoleon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and open them again. Illya was shocked to see Napoleon’s expression went back to being the sardonic american spy he had first met; all cold eyes and stand off look.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Napoleon asked.  
  
Illya stuttered.  
  
“What? No! Nothing, it’s yours! We stole it for you!” Illya explained in a rush.  
  
Napoleon crossed his arms.  
  
“I don’t believe you. No one does something like this for free. I’m not even human and you can control me. I’m stuck here with you.” He said, his voice still cold. "Again, what do you want?"  
  
“Oh, Napoleon.” Gaby said “After all this time, you would still think we would do something like this?”  
  
Illya saw the effort Napoleon was doing to keep his calm. He could see his quickened pulse on his neck and his hands kept closing and opening. Napoleon was a few minutes from a panic attack. Illya made a decision. He walked to the coffee table in the middle of the room and for every step he took inside, Napoleon would take one back. Illya did not mind. He took the fur and put it on the table. He looked directly into Napoleon’s eyes.  
  
“It is here and it’s yours for the taking.” He turned to Gaby “Come, on, Gaby. Lets go take a walk” Gaby took his hands and they both turned to go.  
  
“Wait!” Napoleon shouted “Wait, please, wait. What does that even mean?!?”   
  
Illya turned back and crossed the distance between them again. He took Napoleon’s face on his hands and could feel the fine tremors that were shaking trough Napoleon’s body.  
  
“It means we would do anything in our power assure you your freedom. What they did to you was not acceptable.”  
  
Napoleon’s hands closed around Illya’s.  
  
“Do you understand what you both just did?” Napoleon asked. “Do you know what I am?”  
  
Illya smiled.  
  
“Selkie” he whispered to Napoleon. “You are a free selkie.”  
  
“I might never come back.” Napoleon said.  
  
Illya let his head rest against Napoleon. He took a deep breath.  
  
“Then don’t come back, Napoleon.” Gaby said from the door. Napoleon looked at her and she had a gentle smile on her face “Our gesture was not tied to anything. You are free.”  
  
“She is right.” Illya said. “You go ahead and do whatever you want.” he could not stop himself from stealing a soft kiss from Napoleon’s lips.  
  
Napoleon let go of Illya's hands and hugged him.  
  
“Oh, now you kiss me.” He said laughing wetly. Illya saw Napoleon’s eyes brighten with unshed tears. Napoleon mirrored Illya’s gesture from earlier and took Illya's face on his hands and kissed him. “Let me show you.” He turned to Gaby and smiled “Let me show both of you how I turn” Napoleon got away from Illya and took the fur on his hands. The moment he took it, his whole body shock. He took three deep breaths and gave a small thrill. Illya could not help find it adorable. “Take me to the sea” Napoleon demanded.  
  
Gaby laughed.  
  
“Illya, take our selkie to the sea. I need to talk to Waverly first. CIA will not get Napoleon back and this time the contract is going to be definite one.” She got closer to Napoleon, who was still studying his fur “As for you, love, you enjoy your freedom.” She gave him a quick kiss on the check an turned back to the door “Send me the coordinates of where you are taking him, Illya and I’ll join as soon as I can.”

 

___***___

Illya drove for hours until he arrived in a desert beach. Napoleon was becoming more and more agitated the closer they got to water. It got to a point that Napoleon would not even talk anymore, he would just look outside of the car window with glassy eyes. Illya was becoming concerned.   
  
“It’s the abstinence. You know, once you know you are allowed to have what you have been craving for the last ten years, the body just don’t know how to react.” Napoleon said in a quiet voice. “Just drive.” He smiled to Illya.  
  
Napoleon almost tripped in his rush to get inside the sea. He dived head first and got back out in a few seconds. Illya’s heart got twice as big in seeing Napoleon happy and carefree. Napoleon looked back at Illya and smirked.  
  
“Ok, quick disclaimer. I haven’t done it for ten years, so bear with me, ok?”   
  
“Just do it Napoleon.” Illya said smiling back.  
  
Napoleon covered himself with the fur. Illya was watching the whole time and even so, he could not figure out how that worked. Napoleon pulled the cover over his head and suddenly there was a seal on his place. A very energetic seal, who was doing all sorts of noise which Illya figured meant Napoleon wanted him on the water as well.   
  
Shrugging, Illya got in. Immediately, the seal surrounded Illya, who started laughing. Very slowly, Illya tried to touch the seal’s skin, his eyes, as blue as Napoleon’s, watched Illya's every move, but the seal did not back away from him. When Illya touched the aninal, the skin was as silk as the fur he had in his hands a few hours before.  
  
“Oh, my god.” Illya said and laughed “Oh, my god, Napoleon, you are amazing.”   
  
And suddenly Napoleon was back to being human and was showering Illya with wet kisses.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Napoleon kept saying between kisses “God, you are the amazing one. I can never repay neither you nor Gaby.”   
  
Illya’s hands wrapped around Napoleon’s torso.  
  
“Just-” Illya started “Just make sure you come visit us sometime, all right?” He whispered to Napoleon.  
  
Napoleon threw his head back and laughed happy and without a care in the world.  
  
“Oh, no, Peril. No way, you are not getting rid of me as easily.”   
  
Illya frowned in confusion.  
  
“But… don’t you want to go back to the sea?”  
  
Napoleon kissed him again, apparently just because and because he could.  
  
“Oh, I am back at the sea. But if Gaby can ensure my freedom to myself and as long as I don’t stay out of the water for more than a month, I see no reason to terminate our partnership.”  
  
Illya’s arms were still around Napoleon and he could not help tighten them.  
  
“That-” Illya started, and stopped. He took a deep breath “That is a relief.”  
  
And again, the human Napoleon disappeared and in his place, the seal was, all playful eyes and big body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme:
> 
> Napoleon is a selkie and the CIA owns his pelt, ensuring he never betrays them or attempts to escape a mission = even though he's now working for UNCLE.  
> Illya finds out and tries to find the pelt for Napoleon, knowing that he may never see Napoleon again if the later decides to go back to the ocean..


End file.
